


Tamed Wolf

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Warming, Consensual, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: As the student council president, it is imperative that Masato keeps the student body in line. This includes the local disrupter, the lone wolf Ren.As much as they don't want to admit it, they need each other.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tamed Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the events in Shining Live of Wandering Soul Blues for Ren and The Confused Soloist for Masa. I didn't want to tag the AU as high school cause that would imply underage when I didn't write them as such. Student council's in anime have more power than the government so I thought of an interesting relationship for Masa and Ren to have. It may be a bit a la hentai but whatever gets Ren to behave, ya?
> 
> Made on 04/24/2020.

The window was in the perfect position to let the afternoon light filter into the room. It only served to highlight the amount of dust floating in the office, reminding Masato that a dusting would be required at a later date. While it wasn’t an overly large office, it still had to be maintained. The carpet had to be vacuumed and the certificates on the wall had to be wiped down. The heavy, thick drapes had to be unfurled and cleaned. The upkeep of the room for the student council president couldn’t be overlooked in even the most minute detail.

The centrepiece of the room, of course, was the desk. It was ornate, a solid piece of carved wood. Masato kept it mostly spotless, save for a few loose papers and some writing utensils. A feather pen and bottle of ink was his preferred style. The drawers were sorted by need. Reports and student data were in the top drawers. The bottom drawers were for prohibited and confiscated items.

As he sat in his chair, Masato checked his watch. He was expecting an update from the head of his disciplinary committee about the recent rash in complacency in their students. He smoothed out the collar of his uniform in preparedness for his upcoming meeting. The afternoon sunlight always heated the room around this time but today it seemed more potent than usual.

The knock on the door coincided perfectly with the fading peals of the last bell for the day.

“Come in.” At Masato’s cue, Natsuki stepped inside the room. Masato straightened his back, squaring his shoulders. “Your report?” He wasn’t expecting good news but he kept his face even. Both hands were folded on the top of the desk as the sweat dripped down the back of his neck.

Natsuki approached the desk with a paper in hand. “There were a number of tardy students today. We had multiple uniform violations.” He passed the paper to Masato. The page outlined which students committed which violations against the school code. “No items were confiscated and no fights broke out.” Natsuki concluded his verbal report by clapping his hands together behind his back.

A quick glance over the page told Masato that it was the usual suspects. He knew who the troublemakers were and kept them under the strictest of orders. There was one student in particular that stood out. “What of the lone wolf?” That student was always in the back of Masato’s mind, as loathe as he was to admit it. 

“Late again today and out of uniform, also,” Natsuki brought an index finger up to the side of his face as he recalled his next thought, “I heard he skipped last period. Do you want me to find out what he was up to?” A tip of the head brought a wide smile to Natsuki’s face. Whenever he needed to find out information, Masato always went to Natsuki. The tall blond had a talent for finding out what he needed to know.

The offer was rejected with a shake of the head. “Don’t bother. There is no need to waste your effort on him.” A forced sigh was pushed past his lips as Masato’s hands tensed. “Thank you. That will be all.” Dismissed for the day, Natsuki turned and left the office.

After the door closed, Masato waited. The sweat had soaked into the back of his collar, wetting the base strands of his hair. He counted down mentally from ten, ensuring that Natsuki was well away from the office.

He leaned back in his chair, moving his hands from the top of the desk to entangle themselves in the mess of blond hair currently between his legs. “Three transgressions today alone. What do you have to say for yourself?” Masato held his head high as he talked down to Ren.

Even if he could have answered, Ren was given no opportunity to. Hidden from view, the blond student was on his knees. His mouth was stuffed full with Masato’s cock, taking nearly the entire length and holding it. Ren didn’t suck or tongue it, he simply kept it in his mouth. The front of Ren’s shirt was soaked with excess drool, he hadn’t moved from this position since Masato put him in it. From his position, Masato could see that the front of Ren’s pants were wet, whether from spit or something else.

Still, Ren attempted an answer. It came out mangled and there was no hope in deciphering what he was trying to say. A firm hand in his hair kept Ren in place though they both knew that it was only for show. The bliss was too obvious in the way Ren’s eyelashes fluttered and the way his throat flexed. 

“Nothing to say, then?” It was a one-sided conversation but Masato wouldn’t have it any other way. In his opinion, the less Ren spoke, the better. That was how this worked. “Since we started these correctional sessions,” there was a stumble in Masato’s voice as he tried to put a name to what this was, “your behaviour has only gotten worse. It makes me think you’re acting out on purpose now.”

What had started as a clumsy way to correct Ren’s attitude had evolved into a different sort of relationship. Ren, the delinquent, acted out until Masato, the student council president, had to personally punish his actions. That’s what Masato tried to tell himself. That this was just him doing his job. The rules were in place for a reason and those that break them will be appropriately punished. Which reminded him.

“You received another uniform violation today.” That wasn’t surprising, Ren always said that the school uniform was too stuffy. Ren’s clothes were the problem so, to Masato, the only logical solution was their removal. “Your clothes are against school policy. Take them off.” He pulled the blond off him, letting Ren’s jaw finally rest. “Starting tomorrow, you’ll report to me in the morning for a uniform check.”

Masato let Ren stand; he made no moves to get up from his chair or cover himself. He didn’t have to prompt Ren to complete his next action, there was a harsh sound as the rings of the curtains were pulled closed. The warm sunlight, at last, was blocked from landing on the back of Masato’s head. He valued his privacy and reputation, unlike others he could name, so the drawn drapes were a must. Their movement stirred up additional dust in the room but without the sun, Masato could ignore it for now. He had to focus on correcting certain irresponsible habits more than dusting at the moment.

Ren’s hands then went to remove his outer jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> The setting in this story I was referencing was the Academy Student Council Room wallpaper from Shining Live. I usually keep that wallpaper on for Ren since I like to have him wear his Shining Romance outfit in it. I think it looks nice.
> 
> I can see Ren having a lot of fun with that morning clothing check, from wearing nothing underneath his clothing to dressing up. Masa will have to have an entire drawer in that desk dedicated to items confiscated from Ren alone lol from panties to toys. I find it pretty amusing that Masa thinks he's in control but really, he's just in denial. So stubborn...


End file.
